Destined Love That Binds
by Lati08
Summary: What happens when five cousins are sent to Ipswich to follow their magical paths?What happens when they find Ipswich's warlocks? Read this for betrayal, and love. Warning: This might be terrible
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello my fellow readers. This story is obviously for the covenant. (I felt I should state that for people who are a little slow.) Anywayz it might be a little whack (a**) but you don't care right? Of course you don't. Please Rate& Review. You know I love it when people do that. Here you go.**

I Lynnette Forbes am officially freaked.

Apparently my grandmother knows magic. How could I've not known about this earlier. I knew her food tasted too good.

New Years Eve was when she told us. Us as in my whole family. I guess she never told her seven kids before. They thought she was going crazy,heck I thought she was going crazy. But she demonstrated it to us, she made the whole kitchen table float. Everyone was speechless. My mouth was wide open. My aunt fainted. Then my dear grandma revealed that she had millions of dollars stashed away in a seperate bank account we never knew about.

Miraculously my fainted aunt got up again. We weren't poor but we weren't rich either, not even upper middle class. That money made everyone happy. But then grandma revealed yet another secret. She was not only giving her millions of dollars away to five of her grandchildren she was giving away her magic too. That was when everyone went crazy.

People were screaming that the kids shouldn't get the money (I resented that). And they were also screaming that the adults should get the magic. I wasn't thinking about any of that and neither were any of my other cousins. We were doing the math. Five grandchildren she said. Well there were about twelve of us. Seven were being knocked out.

My grandma was getting a bit impatient with her son and daughters. I could tell that from her face. She looked like she was about to whip out a belt. But with a flick of her wrist all was quiet.

People moved their mouths but no words came out. I was silently laughing. Only she could talk now. This is exactly what she said.

"I'm getting old and I know I'm dying now that your grandfather is gone. I locked away your powers when you all were kids because I knew you wouldn't use it the way I wanted you too. You're all selfish. I've decided to give it to your kids because they show more promise than you do."

People looked like they wanted to object but for supernatural reasons they couldn't.

"Only five of you will be strong enough to take that magic into your bodies. I'm your grandmother I know these things. Your imaginations are strong. I know you can do what needs to be done. As for the money the five that I choose can have it all after all what is a dead woman going to do with it?" She continued.

Everyone gave up on trying to talk we all were either sitting in a chair or leaning on the walls.

"I became an immortal a few years ago with your father but now that he's gone I'm going to just live out the rest of my life. I'm sure the five chosen ones have at least gotten a little taste of their magic, I released just a tiny bit of it a few years ago. The chosen ones are Claire, Genevieve, Lynnette, Paula, and Maria." She stated.

Everyone began trying to talk again. The non-chosen cousins of mine either left the room or let their mouths drop open in shock. I was still so out of it that I almost missed my name. "Now let me explain something else. With every coven there is a leader, usually it's the oldest, but I've chosen the most cunning, Lynette you will be the coven leader." She said.

Everyone's eyes turned to me. **(AN: Talk about being on the spot)**

"Lynette you will be in charge of all the money. All five of you will share it so it's not only yours. You will also have a big say in what goes on with the magical decisions." She said.

My eyes began drooping. This was just too much for me to handle all at once. I could see my mom trying to scream her head off on the other side of the room."Now it's time for me to unlock all of your powers." She said as she grabbed her coat.

My mom grabbed my arm, and so did my other cousins' mothers.

My grandmother gave us all the ability to speak again and my mother began screaming in my face that I should give her all the magic and money.

So did my other aunts. Grandma froze them and ordered us to drive her to the nearby park. We all got into Claire's car and we drove off. None of us said a word on the way.

When we got there it was midnight and the whole park was completely empty.

She made us all get into a circle and she took out a large book. She called it **The Book of the Damned** she opened it and began reading something I couldn't understand. Out of nowhere my body began burning and it felt like shocks were going through my bones. My head was on fire, but when I touched it I found that my hair was growing longer. What felt like hours of pain was actually only minutes. And all of the sudden it just stopped.

The five of us got up and went to where our grandma was standing.

"Listen to me, the only thing that was keeping me alive was the magic and now I've given it to you. Use it well follow your magical path. It begins at Spenser Academy. I want you five to attend the school. I'm positive you'll find something interesting over there. I've seen it." She said.

"Grandma just take your half of your magic back" Maria said.

"No my time is over, I want to go see your grandfather again." She said.

Before any of us could say another word she passed out.

We stood there like idiots.

"Come on we've gotta get her to the hospital" I said.

Together we hauled her body back into the car and drove off to the nearest hospital. Paula suggested that we call our mothers. But I said no grandma didn't need all that noise around her at the hospital.

"She's not dead, she's just unconsious" Genevieve said.

That releaved some of our worries, but not by much.

**(In the hospital waiting room)**

We were all standing we couldn't sit we were too worried.

Our mothers called on the way.

The girls didn't want to talk to them. So I did it.

One at a time, they passed me their cell phones. And I told our mothers off.

Eventually they stopped calling.

I had **The Book of the Damned **in my arms I didn't want to open it yet. I couldn't. Not until the doctor came out.

"Excuse me" Someone said from behind us.

We all turned around and the girls gathered behind me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's concerning your grandmother." He began.

Someone behind me began crying.

I didn't even turn around. I just held out my hand and whoever it was gripped my hand tightly.

I had to stay strong for everyone.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's in a coma, I'm sorry to say I don't know if she'll come out of it." He said.

A single tear came out of my right eye.

"Can we keep her on life support until she gets out of it?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll go pull out the papers." He said and walked away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(At Lynnettes House) (AN: Their mothers are still talking about what's happened at Paula's Place)**

"What do we do now?" Paula asked.

Everyone turned towards me.

I sighed.

"We do what grandma said we should do." I said as I pulled out **The Book of the Damned**

"We go to Spenser Academy, from there on we will follow our magical path." I said.

I lifted up an envelope out of **The Book of the Damned **and held it up.

"This is grandma's will, apparently now it is activated since she's in a coma. I suggest we get five debit cards, enroll in Spenser and get the hell out of here, any objections?" I asked.

Everyone said no.

"Good, then Genevieve get us five debit cards wired to the account and find how much we have in there. Claire get us five first class tickets to wherever Spenser Academy is. Maria enroll us all in Spenser through their website, and don't forget to get us uniforms. Paula phone your place in ten minutes and tell our parents what's going on, once your done get into the car with Claire and go home, pack your stuff and get your passports, once your done meet at the nearest airport. I'm going to start packing my bags, and looking through **The Book of the Damned **to see what exactly grandma wants us to do." I said.

"What if they try to stop us?" Paula asked.

"They won't get the chance by the time you call them we'll already be on the way to each of your places to get your passports." I said.

"But we're still minors we can't get our debit cards." Genevieve said.

"If they ask any questions give them the number to grandma's lawyer, she should've already shown her will to him." I replied.

"Come on, then everyone lets go, we've gotta hurry" Claire said.

Everyone went to work almost immediately.

Within twenty minutes everyone was done. I called a cab and within minutes we were all heading into the airplane.

"I'm scared" Paula said as we stood in line to hand in our tickets.

"I am too" Maria said.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to us, as long as we're together." I said.

We all boarded the plane and sat in our first class seats.

I had **The Book of the Damned **in my purse, when I looked in it earlier it had spells, and names of other witches and warlocks. Apparently in the book it says there was a rumor of a coven of cursed warlocks that lived in Ipswich and were burned at the stake years ago. Maybe that's what grandma wants us to go look into. They can help us learn how to use our magic. That is if their still around, they could've died a long time ago ending a strong line of magic.

But what if they survived? In the book it said that many witches and warlocks get consumed by their power and seek to steal others' magic. What if they come after us? I won't let them hurt any of us. I promise I'll be the best coven leader ever.

**Me: Thanks for reading, chapter 2 will be up really soon. And I bet my cookies that it will be better than this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

me: boom boom pow that song has been going through my head for a while now. why should you care? well i don t really know ,why figure that out on your own gosh darn it . here s the new chapter.

(the songs you should listen to if you so please are bottle pop by pussy cat dolls & if you seek amy by britney spears)

the plane landed about an hour ago and i m currently shopping for a new car. genevieve came with me to check out motorcycles. and the others either went to get claire s shipped car or get us a hotel room which we ll be using until the school gets out of new year s break.  
i like this one. genevieve said. she pointed to a red striped motor cycle.  
me too you should get it. i said.  
your just saying that cause you want to start looking for your new car. genevieve replied with a smile.  
alright fine you ve got me you finish up looking while i head over to the cars. i said.  
alright see you in a few. genevieve said.  
i waved and walked off.  
i headed for the other side of the store and picked out the cutest car in the world. (an: don t ask me what kind of car it is just fill in the blank for me) i immediately bought it and went back over to the motorcycle side. and felt a weird chill go down my spine. i quickly walked over to where i last saw genevieve and saw her talking to some guy. he didn t look too shady so i left them alone for a few minutes, he eventually went away. she came up to me almost immediately.  
hey all done? she asked.  
yeah, who was that guy? i asked.  
his name s pogue, he s totally into motorcycles, he invited me to a party tonight, and he said i could bring friends, think we can go? she asked.  
she was giving me the puppy dog look, how could she do that to me? i practically invented that. you know i don t miss parties. i said.  
she squealed and took out her phone to call the others.  
i ll meet you back at the hotel. she said as she got onto her motor-bike. wear your helmet h** i said.  
whatever, bi*** she replied.  
you mean witch i said smiling.  
she rolled her eyes and put on her helmet.  
i got into my car, and started it up and was off in seconds.  
damn red lights. i said when i was stopped.  
got that right cutie. some guy in the ugliest car in the world said to me.  
i chose to ignore him, he looked like he could annoy me. i had better things to do then spend the valued seconds of my life on him. hey did you hear me? he asked.  
i didn t get a chance to reply because the light turned green.  
(an: like she was going to reply anyway) ~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~ too lazy to fill in the blanks~~~~ they re pulling up to the party.~~~~~ we were all huddled in my new car, of course i forced them to show me their shoes first, no one wants peoples dirty shoes in their cars. genevieve jumped out of the car as soon as she saw pogue. witch, i didn t even stop the damn car!! i screamed.  
quiet, here he comes. genevieve said as she straightened out her dress.  
do you guys notice something weird going on with g? paula asked as she stepped out the car.  
um yeah she s trying to kill herself. i answered as i locked the doors.  
no not that, she s been talking about this pogue guy all day, and now that she s seen him she s going crazy paula said.  
yeah you re right, what do you think s going on with her, l? claire asked.  
i don t know talk about that later, heads up though ugly guy i told you about is coming this way. i said.  
the girls got behind me again, minus genevieve. hey remember me? ugly guy said.  
unfortunately i mumbled.  
the girls giggled behind me. i guess he took that as a yes.  
name s aaron. he said while getting closer.  
is there a reason why i should care? i asked.  
yeah i thought you d like to know the name of the guy who d bangin you tonight. he said with a disgusting smile.  
the girls behind me shifted. i know what they re doing they re waiting for me to rip him up. well i won t keep my audience waiting.  
i wouldn t go anywhere with you freak, i d have a better time watching infomercials i said.  
almost everyone in hearing range started laughing. others moved closer.  
bitch do you know who i am? he asked. his face was getting red.  
no mr. tomato head and i don t really care, mind getting out of my face now? i asked.  
everyone laughed again.  
and through my peripheral vision i could see genevieve coming towards us with fours guys.  
listen, girls around here would die at the chance of having my mouth all over them. he said.  
oh please, your mouth is so big you could feed a family of four with the food you have stuck between your teeth. i said.  
everyone cracked up again. people even started choking on their food.  
you little bitch he yelled.  
oh great comeback i ll be sure to write that one down. i said.  
he looked like he was about to say something but was not so rudely interrupted by the cutest/hottest guy i have ever seen.  
get out of here abbott. the keeper of my heart said.  
this is none of your business danvers he said pushing him back.  
danvers.. such a beautiful name, where have i heard it before?  
danvers danvers why can t i remember where i ve heard that before?  
lynette!!! genevieve screamed.  
what?!?!?! i screamed back.  
this is pogue she said while putting extra emphasis on pogue.  
oh nice to meet you i said while shaking his hand.  
same. this is caleb danvers, tyler simms, and reid garwin. he said pointing to each one.  
caleb what a beautiful name.  
well you know my name s lynette, this is claire, paula, and maria. i said.  
that s cool what you did to aaron tyler said.  
aaron? i asked as they led us to a few logs around a fire pit.  
the boys laughed.  
the guy you told off. caleb said.  
oh idiot boy i said in realization.  
everyone chuckled and sat down. the girls on one side and the boys on the other. pogue and genevieve were sitting at the junction between us. so where re you guys from? reid asked.  
the girls all looked to me. i nodded my head to signal that they should tell the truth. we re from jersey. claire said while eyeing tyler.  
what made you want to move here? caleb asked.  
all the girls shifted towards me.  
u-um our grandmother she wanted us to go to spenser, we re looking for something. i said.  
is she gone? pogue asked.  
no just in a coma. genevieve said as she leaned into pogue s shoulder.  
i m sorry caleb said staring straight into my eyes.  
it s alright, let s just talk about something else. i said.  
sure, so do you ladies have boyfriends? reid asked while wiggling his eyebrows. depends, are you single? paula asked flirtingly. ooh i like you reid said as he moved over to her.  
l, can you get my phone i left it in your car? maria asked.  
why don t you get it? i asked annoyingly. i mean seriously it is her phone, and can t she see i m busy ogling caleb.  
please? she asked.  
uh-uh it s friggin scary out there. i said.  
i mean seriously we re in the middle of the woods, i could get eaten by a bear or something.  
how about i walk you? caleb asked.  
i beamed.  
ok i said.  
uh you don t have to. maria said.  
wtf is her problem?  
i don t mind. caleb said as he got up and held his hand out to me.  
good, neither do i.  
i grabbed his hand and he gently hauled me up.  
but, she can do it herself. maria said angrily.  
maria i said in a leader like voice.  
she immediately stopped. everyone looked over to maria.  
and all the boys looked to each other.  
great now i ve got them suspicious. come on caleb said as he gave the other guys a dismissive look.  
together we walked into the uninhabited part of the woods where my car was parked. i unlocked it and went in it looking for maria's phone, while caleb waited patiently for me to finish looking.  
after a minute of not finding it i got impatient, and mumbled out "damn witch"  
caleb laughed and came closer.  
"need help?" he asked.  
i nodded and he opened the other car door.  
a few seconds later i felt a weird chill and goose bumps arose on my arms.  
i looked up and saw that a giant spider was making it's way over to my car.  
when i say giant. i mean giant. like jack and the beanstalk giant.  
i looked over to caleb and saw that his eyes were pure black.  
magic. damn.  
i reacted quickly.  
my eyes glowed blue and i made a tree fall onto the spider. it disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
i turned my eyes back to caleb.  
he looked pissed.  
i'm sure i did too.  
"i can't believe this." i said.  
i raised my hand up and a strong burst of energy made him fall back.  
i quickly jumped into my car and called genevieve.  
caleb was getting up.  
i fished the keys out of my pocket.  
"hey where are you guys?" genevieve asked.  
"no time to explain get the girls together, we've got to get out of here!!" i screamed as caleb got closer.  
the car started and i was off.  
"what? but-" "now!!!" i said.  
i was a few seconds away from the campfire.  
caleb was flying behind me, and he didn't look happy.  
the music from my car was blasting. it got my adrenaline pumping. (an: by the way it's it's me snitches by swizz beatz)  
i rolled down the window and blasted another energy ball at caleb.  
it pained me to hurt him and i don't know why.  
finally i made it and the girls ran to the car.  
"in in i yelled as they got in.  
"what the hell is going on?" paula asked when i sped off.  
"caleb, warlock, giant spider." i said.  
the girls were shocked into silence.  
"probably coven, ipswitch" i said again as i took many glances into the rear-view mirror.  
"oh my god" genevieve said.  
i know she and pogue were like trying to become a thing. but obviously that wouldn't work if he was trying to kill us.  
genevieve's phone began ringing. she looked down at the caller i.d.  
a worried look crossed her face.  
"it's pogue" she said.  
"don't pick it up" maria said.  
genevieve glared at her. "do whatever you want, just don't tell him where we are" i said when she looked to me.  
she put down the volume on my stereo and picked up the phone.  
"pogue" genevieve said in a choked sob.  
"i don't know" she said after a while.  
"hold on" she said.  
through my rearview mirror i could see a white hummer gaining speed on me.  
claire looked through the back window, and said "it's them"  
"oh crud" i said as i switched gears.  
"lynette, caleb says to stop the car." genevieve said.  
i let out a little laugh.  
"no." i said.  
"no" genevieve said into the phone.  
after a few more seconds she shoved the phone into my face.  
"hello" i said into it.  
"lynette stop the car." i heard caleb s voice say.  
"so you can steal our powers?, i don't think so" i said as i dodged reid's weak attempt to ram us with the hummer.  
"please, you have to let me explain what happened back there." caleb's voice pleaded.  
"there's nothing to talk about, leave us alone." i said. please don't i said in my mind.  
"i don't want to have to use force" he said.  
"neither do i" i said as i hung up the phone.  
"why are things never easy?" i asked out loud.  
"because we're us." paula said.  
i would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that caleb just took control of the hummer and spun it around so it was in front of us.  
my eyes were wide.  
their car was driving backwards. (an: like in fast & furious)  
all of the sudden everyone stopped.  
all of their eyes were black. they obviously used magic to stop my car.  
"everyone power up" i said.  
my eyes turned blue, paula's green, maria's red, genevieve's purple, and claire's yellow.  
everyone got out of their cars.  
"get behind me, someone goes down you help them" i said.  
"we should just kill them" maria said.  
"now" i yelled.  
i was getting friggin' pissed at her.  
the boys got behind caleb and together they walked up to us.  
they stopped and it was dead silent.  
no one powered down.  
we didn't trust each other, we just tried to kill each other.  
i powered down, hoping caleb wouldn't attack.  
he followed.  
everyone else stayed powered up.  
"can i talk to you alone?" caleb asked.  
"no" maria said.  
i turned arr t. i yelled.  
i gave her that look that meant 'shut up or be shut up' or 'quiet or be quieted'  
"girls, play nice" i said as i walked behind the hummer with caleb.  
"you're a witch" he stated, it wasn't a question.  
"you're a warlock" i stated. all of the sudden he got angry.  
"so all of that stuff you said was a lie?" he asked?  
"no, everything was true, i wouldn't lie to you caleb." i said.  
he sighed.  
"you know you really freaked me out back there." i said quietly.  
"i'm sorry." he said as he took a step closer.  
"danvers" i whispered.  
"yeah?" he asked.  
"i just remembered where i've heard your name before. i said.  
where? he asked.  
in the book of the damned i said.  
i have a book called the book of damnation, has spells, incantations, the works. he said.  
is that how you made that giant spider? i asked.  
i thought that was you. he said with wide eyes.  
we don t know any creation spells yet. i said.  
then who- wait, maria, she s been acting weird all day, trying to get me all alone. i said.  
she hates me caleb said as he leaned onto the hummer.  
she s constantly trying to give the stink eye. i said.  
we couldn t find her phone. he added.  
i nodded.  
i think she s trying to trap you. caleb said.  
but she doesn t know strong spells like that i argued.  
but chase does. he said grimly.  
me: that s it for now. please r&r 


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here you go.**

" Chase?" I asked.

"He was a part of our coven, but he tried to get me to give my powers to him." He said.

"He went into the dark side"I said

"Yeah, he almost got me hooked." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We' re cursed, If we use too much power we age quickly and we'll get addicted to using." He said grimly.

"Damn" I said.

"Yeah." He replied while sighing.

"Then why did you chase after us? I asked.

"I.... didn' t want to lose you." He said.

This made no 'effing sense. Why is everyone acting like lovestruck puppies. And why do I like it?

"You know I could take the curse off you guys." I said slowly.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I read up in our book about curses I think there' s a chapter about removing them. I said

He stepped away from the car and hugged me tight. "Please." He quietly begged.

His eyes were so deep......FOCUS DAMNIT, NO TIME TO BE DISTRACTED BY BEAUTIFUL BOYS!!!

"Under one condition." I said. " What?" He asked.

"You help me find out if Maria is... (sigh) working with Chase."I said. I didn't want it to be true I really didn't, but now that we've been attacked there is obviously someone working against us.

"Of course, give your phone." He said as he handed me his.

We saved each others' numbers in the phones and handed them back to each other.

"I don't want the girls knowing that I'm lifting the curse, if Maria is working with Chase I don't want her telling Chase the spell is in there. I said.

"Alright, but I want you to meet you somewhere tomorrow." He said.

"You want to take a look at The Book of the Damned?" I asked.

"No, that can wait 'till later, I was thinking more of a date." He said with a smile.

I don't think I was ever happier than I was right there. It was unfortunately a rare occasion for a guy to ask me out on a date. Especially one that I liked. I was so happy that I barely noticed that I used to make myself fly.

I giggled and blushed out of embarrassment and I let myself down. He grinned and grabbed my hand.

"It was unfortunately a rare occasion for a guy to ask me out on a date. Especially one that I liked. I was so happy that I barely noticed that I used to make myself fly.

I giggled and blushed out of embarrassment and I let myself down. He grinned and grabbed my hand.

"How about I call you later with the time and you can tell me where to pick you up."He said.

" Alright"I said while still blushing.

Damnit!!! Something's wrong with me. I feel over powered for some reason.

"Well we probably, should get them to back down"He said.

"Yeah, the girls will probably want an explanation."I said. I kissed his cheek (something I'm used to doing to people when I say goodbye) and walked out there.

They were in the exact same positions we left them in. Like statues they stood there.

"Time to go"I said quietly.

They all turned to me.

"Everything's settled"Caleb said from behind me.

But, they're " Maria said.

'We've come to an agreement, you will not attack them"I said as I walked over to my car.

" NO!!" Maria screamed.

'Maria would you just shut up and listen to her for once, she in charge for a reason. Genevieve said.

"She's only leader because that old hag we call grandma made her leader, look at her she's the ugliest bitch in the world, she's not fit to be the leader I should just take her powers"she yelled.

Everyone was quiet.

That bitch!! Not only did she just did our grandma she just basically threatened me.

"Alright that's it!!" I said as I slammed the door.

Genevieve asked the boys to quietly leave"Oh no, I feel a girl fight coming on"Reid said while rubbing his hand together.

" Caleb please leave"I said politely.

"No chance I don't want her hurting you"He said as he stroked my cheek.

(FANGIRL SIGH) He's so sweet it hurts.

"Don't worry I'm not the one who's going to get hurt." I said with a smirkI stepped away from him and threw my jacket onto my car.

Paula, Genevieve, and Claire surrounded us and Maria and I went into the middle.

" I really don't want to do this Maria.... wait I'm lying I so do, you've been lying to us I can tell"I said as I powered up.

"I've been waiting for this forever." she said as powered up.\

What happened next was all a blur.

She flung my car. My NEW car. At me and I used magic to stop it mid-air. The window was open and **The Book of The Damned **flew out of it.

Both of our eyes immediately went to it.

She ran for it. And I tackled her for it. **(AN: Like football, bookball my friends and I love that game)**

I heard the boys make a loud Oh!! when we hit the ground.

I snatched the book out of her hands and she used to push me out of the circle and into a tree.

As I was sitting/laying on (Yes on, the tree fell over), I opened the book and searched for the spell I made up on the plane ride.

It was a binding spell. It lasted only

a week but it was going to do the job.

The book flew out of my hands and into Maria's arms.

She began to read the spell to, drown a person from the inside.

I couldn't hear her anymore. I couldn't hear anything. I could only see her smiling wickedly,in front of me.

Caleb was running towards me. She raised an arm towards him and doubled the spell so it affected the both of us.

My face contorted in anger.

She will not over-power me.

"NO!!" I screamed.

She can't hurt Caleb I won't let her.

I don't know where I got the energy from but, I used A LOT of my magic to force air into my lungs and began to make up a spell.

"My sister I called you a sister your not. I take my power, to make a light, a light so bright that you shrink in fright, I call on lightening to take you down, to bring you down so that you look just like a clown." I began.

I know it's a terrible spell but I've never made one up on the spot.

A bright light encircled her and she was pushed down into the ground. Her face warped into something so hideous I almost felt bad for casting thr spell.

I raised my arms up into the air and began the next (verse?)

"Thunder boom, Lightening crackle, take down this traitor and let us never see her again!!!" I screamed.

Still the spell was terrible but it was all I had.

Lightening shot down from the sky and hit Maria straight on.

She shrieked and sent a blast my way.

Caleb blocked it and put his arms around me.

Within seconds the book fell from her hands and an unnatural gust of wind came and took her unconscious body away.

**(AN: Listen to "You make me wanna by Blue)**

Calb began wiping tears away from my eyes. Tears I didn't even know I had shed.

"It's okay, It's okay she's gone." He whispered into my ear.

Eventually I stopped crying and was pulled into a bear hug by Claire, Paula, and Genevieve.

After a few more tears I went over and picked up the book.

"I would cast the spell to remove the curse on you guys but, I'm totally drained right now." I said.

"Wait what?" Pogue asked.

"Curse?" Paula asked.

"She can take the aging off?" Reid asked.

"You guys are cursed?" Genevieve asked.

"It's not possible is it?" Tyler asked.

"I totally don't know what you're talking about." Claire said.

Caleb stepped in to explain our little behind-the-car meeting. While I spent my time trying to figure out the reason as to why I'm acting like a total sap.

I used what little energy I had left in my indoor (as in inside my body) magic reserves to will the book to find out why we're acting so strange and it turned to a page that said in big letters: **IMPRINTING.**

Imprinting?

"Hey guys come take a look at this." I said.

Everyone came and gathered around where I was sitting on the ground and leaned over to look into the book.

"Imprinting.... Imprinting occurs when two strong magic users find true love in eachother. Better explained as love at first sight, it is very rare, and may take time for it to take full effect on certain people." Genevieve read aloud.

Big light-bulbs began flying over my head.

"So, that's why Genny looks like she's about to jump Pogue." Paula said in realization.

"Yeah....." Genevieve said while blushing.

"Uh how about we talk about this later?" I said as I stood up.

We all said our goodbyes, while Genevieve and Pogue practically had (Cough Cough) mouth sex with eachother.

Caleb kissed me on the cheek and it sent electric shocks through the both of us.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He whispered in my ear.

"Ok" I whispered back.

I walked backwards toward my car as I watched him walk away.

He was looking at me through the corner of his eye on the way to Tyler's car.

Once I was seated in my car I sighed.

"Today-" Genevieve began.

"Was-" Paula continued.

"Just-" Claire continued.

"Wow" I sighed out finishing the sentence.

I started the car and we all went back to the hotel.

We cried for a few minutes over a lost witch and went to bed. Anticipating what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**People please review or I will have to discontinue the story to focus on my other ones. **

**(Genevieve's POV)**

Last night while everyone was crying, I was texting Pogue. I wasn't sad, and neither was Lynette, tears weren't coming out of her eyes. I'm so happy the bitch (oops) I mean witch is gone. She was seriously getting annoying, always talking about more power, and BLAH BLAH BLAH. She sounds like my mom, (by the way she called last night) but Lynette hung the phone up on her (she didn't really give a damn). Mom's always talking about money, and how she needs more of it. Well news flash mom so do trillions of other people in the world.

I seemed to have calmed down a bit (as Paula says) since I've seen Pogue. He came with the other guys to the hotel room to cast a protection spell around the room. The manager thought we were trying to put together a harem and started yelling at us. After Lynette, Paula, and Reid were done laughing Lynette and Claire proceeded to set him straight.  
When he thought the guys weren't listening he whispered (more like stated out loud) that if we spent the night with him at his place we'd get two days free. He had this perverted smile plastered on his face, and an awkward silence went through the room. Pogue and Caleb's faces were red with rage, and Claire's red with embarrassment. Lynette attempted to get to him but I held her back. We did NOT need blood on the carpet.

I whispered her soothing words into her ear (which are Caleb, Chocolate, shopping, and parties) and she calmed down. I let her go, and she immediately began letting out a flurry of curses. She said and I quote "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL YOU 'EFFIN FATA**? NO I DON'T WANNA GO TO YOUR PLACE, AND I NEVER WILL. YOU'RE A NINETY-YEAR OLD VIRGIN FOR GOD'S SAKE OBVIOUSLY YOU COULDN'T GET NONE SO GIVE IT UP. GO SUCK-A-D*** OK? GO SUCK A D***. IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER I SWEAR I'LL 'EFFIN SCREAM RAPE, DON'T MAKE ME 'EFFIN CASTRATE YOU WITH MY LUCKY PEN!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed it REALLY LOUD. The weird old guy made the wrong move and attempted to step closer (don't people listen?) but Caleb intercepted him and punched him in his nose. Pogue punched him in the gut and blood spilled onto the floor (so much for a clean carpet) and they wiped his memory so that he wouldn't remember what happened. Tyler cast a spell on him so that he would feel pain every time he was within ten feet of one of us.

**(Lynette's POV)**

Caleb had to leave thirteen minutes ago. My brain just went on overdrive it's totally crazy. My magic is on the fritz because I can't sleep (I had to study for Spenser's entrance exams), and I'm pissed off because I can't see Caleb. So yeah I'm in a pretty bad mood. But in two more hours he's picking me up for our date.

I went through all my outfits with Claire and so far I've got one of those baggy sleeveless shirts that's yellow, a long necklace (which I secretly spelled so that it stings me whenever Maria's close by), my favorite boots, and a black skirt that reaches mid-thigh.

The other girls started giving me catcalls when I came out the bathroom.

"Damn chica you look sexy" Paula said.

"Shuddup" I mumbled out.

"No seriously you do look great, Caleb's going to flip." Genevieve said.

"Not if he rapes her first." Claire said as she began to pull down my skirt.

"It's not rape if she likes it." Paula said with a wink.

I blushed and began fantasizing.

"Stop fantasizing, you little perv." Genevieve said.

Damn she knows me so well.

I went back into the bathroom with a pout on my face. I did my makeup (something I'm actually good at powder, eye shadow, lip-gloss, eye-liner the works.) and Paula did my hair.

After that I spent ten minutes arguing with the girls. They kept telling me to buy condoms. While I was flipping them off and telling them nothing like that was going to happen.

Three knocks on the door interrupted us and they pushed me towards the door, while giggling uncontrollably. My pout turned into a smile instantly when I saw Caleb. **(AN: Use your imagination if you want to know what he's wearing)**. He smiled back.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I went to close the door.

"Don't forget to buy the-" Paula began.  
I gasped out loud and I used to make the couch roll over her. Claire and Genevieve laughed and surprisingly so did Caleb. (He was not meant to see that).

"What was she talking about?" Caleb asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Trust me you don't want to know." I answered.

**  
Me: That's it please Rate&Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been distracted lately. well here you go.

(Genevieve's POV)

**So after Claire and I pushed the large couch off of Paula, we began to plot a way to get past the shield around the room, which would be a hard task since it took four sons to make. **

**And there were only us three girls.**

**Damn it.**

**Think like Lynette….**

**Think like Lynette….**

**Think like Lynette….**

"**We should call Reid he'd totally help bust us out!!" I exclaimed loudly.**

**Paula got up off the floor where she was resting her hurt back and swung her arms in the air.**

"**We should call Reid he'd totally help bust us out!!" she repeated.**

"**I just said that." I said.**

"**No you didn't" she said with a defiant look on her face. **

"**Uh I thought you like im…. im…. What's it called on Pogue" Claire said.**

"**Imprinted- I did but Pogue would be all for keeping the shield up, Reid wouldn't really give a damn." I explained she nodded and grabbed Paula's cell phone and began searching for Reid's number. **

**I was escaping and spying on Lynette if my life depended on it. **

**(Lynette's POV)**

After Caleb and I left the hotel, we began talking about random things, to get to know each other more. He's so hot I want to jump his bones. Don't worry I'm listening to him. His Dad aged A LOT. And his mom's a wreck so he's taking care of her. It's totally sweet and I accidentally told him so. I blushed of course. What else could I do? He smiled and gave my hand (which he grabbed as soon as he put the keys in the ignition) a squeeze.

After a few more minutes of random talking we pulled up to a restaurant. He got out and opened my car door. I immediately began walking towards the entrance (because I had to pee) but Caleb gently took my hand in his and led me away from it.

My face had confusion clearly written all over it. He just smiled and kissed me on my cheek. I blushed and smiled.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"You know I don't like surprises." I said.

"You'll like this one." He said as he put his hands over my eyes.

I blindly let him lead me somewhere.

Trust.

I must have a lot of trust in him for me to let him do this.

"Ok, keep your eyes closed and take five more steps." He said as he let go of me.

I nodded and slowly took five more steps.

He grabbed my hand told me to open my eyes.

Once I did I gasped.

I was standing on a dock in front of a boat lit up with candles and lanterns. (**AN: Here's the link ****.**** ).**

He gently pulled me forward and helped me onto the boat. I looked around the boat as he led me to a table. I sat down and he pushed my chair in. He used to make the boat set sail and we gently glided through the waves.

After we ate and talked a bit. The song. Hero by Enrique Iglesias came on. We danced and he kissed me. I swear I almost fell over. I blushed and he wrapped his arms around me tighter so I wouldn't fall.

**Me: Sorry it's a cliffhanger. But I felt I had to upload SOMETHING. Please review and I'll try and update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Genevieve's POV)**

I was riding on the back of Pogue's motorcycle, holding onto him unnecessarily tight. But I knew it wouldn't hurt him even though he wasn't wearing his riding jacket (I was), and by the way he's swerving through the woods I wouldn't loosen up my hold for a million dollars.

Claire and Tyler were in Tylers' hummer behind us, Reid and Paula stayed at the hotel just in case Lynette called to make sure we're there.

We'd found out where they were from a GPS tracking device implanted in Calebs' phone. I know. I know. It's sounds stalkerish, but it's a Friday night and we've got nothing to do.

"Hey babe, you ok?" I heard Pogue ask. His helmet was tilted my way.

"I'm fine, how far away are we?" I asked, I don't think I'll be able to hold onto him for longer.

"We're pulling in right now." Pogue replied.

Less than twenty seconds after he said that we pulled up to a large bay and if I squinted my eyes I could see a boat with lights in the middle.

Carefully, I got off of the bike and waited for Pogue to get off.

Claire ran up behind me, to join me at the edge of the bay.

"Is that them?"She asked.

"Yeah, it is." Tyler replied from beside her.

I was gently tugged back towards Pogue's motorbike.

I turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

He signaled that I should be quiet and we got back onto his bike.

Tyler and Claire were still oblivious to what was going on, and before they even turned around at hearing the engines purr. We were off.

"Pogue, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He replied.  
I grumbled in displeasure.

"You know I don't like surprises" I said.

"Do you trust me?" He asked with his head tilted my way.

"Of course I do." I replied.

"Then let me take care of you." He said.

I thanked the heavens he couldn't see me blush.

"Ok." I replied, still blushing.

After about twenty-five minutes, we pulled up to a lounge.

He held my hand as we walked in and sat us down at a reserved booth. People were dancing around us, and my blood began pumping faster in anticipation for whatever was going to happen.  
Pogue got us drinks, and carefully helped me to stand up to dance.

We danced for an hour, he looked into my eyes the whole time. You could almost literally feel the love in the air.

"Come on follow me" He said.

I followed him up the stairs and onto a balcony where he got down on one knee and took me right hand into his bigger ones. He brought out a small box and opened it.

**(AN: Here's what the ring looks like .?productId=3471678) **

"Genevieve…….

**Me: Cliffhanger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Lynette's POV)**

I was blushing, while holding onto Caleb's arm. We'd just finished making out and we were on the way back to the hotel. My head was still spinning from the last kiss he gave me, and I desperately wanted another one, but I needed to show some self control. My friends already think I'm a sex-crazed monkey.

When we arrived he parked and opened my door for me. I was still buzzing with excitement from my date, and I couldn't wait until I could tell the girls what happened during the date.

"You don't have to bring me up." I said to him.

I was ready to sprint up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Alright goodnight." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Night." I said.

I turned and walked calmly to the door, until I was sure he was gone, then I ran.

I sprinted up the stairs as fast I could, only stopping once on the way.

When I arrived I eagerly reached for my keys and opened the door.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess-

The living room was empty, and I knew it was too early for them to fall asleep. It was too quiet.

"Paula?" I called as I began opening doors.

"Claire?" I said louder as I moved into the bathroom.

"Genevieve?" I yelled.

Anger began to set in.

"Those girls are so dead" I said out loud as I clenched my fists.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around quickly and glared at the unknown man in our room.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked angrily.

"Chase Collins, and I must say it's great to finally meet you." He said.

I reached for my phone quickly but he used magic to make it break apart.

I sent a wave of power at him, but he sent it back to me without even trying. I flew into the wall and left a dent in it.

I moaned in pain and rolled over onto my stomach while still looking at Chase."How did you get past the shield?" I asked.

"There was no shield" He said as he moved closer.

I gritted my teeth and sent another blast at him.

**(Genevieve's POV)**

"Genevieve, that first day I saw you at the shop, I knew I had to get to know you." Pogue said as he stroked my hand.

I was smiling so wide my cheeks hurt, but I couldn't stop.

"I've never met anyone who knew me as well as you do, and I promise I'll never do you wrong." He continued.

My eyes were beginning to tear up, and I used my other hand to wipe them away.

"I got you this promise ring, so that even if we're apart you'll know that I'm always thinking about you, and that I love you. I know it looks like I'm proposing-what with me down on one knee, but I thought it be kinda weird so-

"Pogue." I finally said.

"Yeah?" He asked innocently.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said.

He smiled, took me into his arms, and kissed me.

**(Paula's POV) **Reid and I left the hotel soon after everyone else cleared out.

We know we're not supposed to leave, but whatever what could happen?

He took me to this place called Nicky's, and he's currently trying to teach me to play pool.

"This is the worst game ever invented." I said."Oh come on babe, just because you're losing doesn't mean the game sucks." Reid replied as he set the balls up again.

I frowned and grumbled again.

"Hey I know what'll make you feel better." He said as he sexily sauntered up to me.A smirk made its way onto my face.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

His arms went around my waist and pulled me closer.

"How about we go back to the hotel, so I can show you." He said before kissing me.

"Great idea." I replied as I pulled him towards the exit.

**Sorry that's it for now, I love to keep people on the edge of their seats. R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Genevieve's POV)

I was still shaking in excitement. Pogue basically promised we'd be together forever, and I couldn't be any happier.

I was still wearing his leather jacket, when I entered the hotel room.

My body froze in surprise, at the state of destruction it was in. The couch was blown up, the walls covered in strips of dried blood, and in the center of it all was Lynette's phone, shattered to pieces.

Behind me I heard the door open and I was greeted by the sight of Reid pinching Paula's butt.

She giggled and turned towards me.

"Genny, hey-

She stopped talking once she saw the hotel room in shambles.

"Where the hell were you two?" I asked angrily.

"Reid was teaching me how to play pool, we weren't gone that long I swear." She replied.

Her comment only fueled the anger inside me.

"Obviously it was long enough, Lynette's been kidnapped." I screamed.

She began to apologize, but I cut her off.

"I swear, you can't do anything right Paula, you only had one simple task. STAY IN THE ROOM! And you can't even do that right. What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled.

"Genevieve you're being too hard on her." Reid said.

"It's none of your business Reid, you're not even a part of this family. This has NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I screamed.

"That doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch to everybody" He replied.

I slapped him, and walked out of the room, pulling out my phone on the way out and calling Pogue and Claire to let them know what was going on.

(Claire's POV)

Tyler and I were leafing through **The Book of the Damned **when my phone started ringing.

I answered it, and Genevieve's voice spilled through in a panicked tone.

She quickly explained the situation to me, and I relayed it to Tyler.

Together we rushed back to his car and made our way back to the hotel.

No one had called Caleb, to let him know what was going on, and frankly I don't blame them. No one wanted to see his reaction to finding out that his girlfriend was kidnapped by a psychotic, power-hungry he-witch.

(Lynette's POV)

When I woke up, I found that I was chained to a wall in a dark room. My head was throbbing and I could feel blood dripping from it.

I tried to release myself from my bonds but my magic wasn't working.

I panted in exhaustion, and prepared myself to try again.

My concentration was interrupted when a hand collided with my face.

I let out a soft groan at the pain, and flinched when the hand came at me again.

Suddenly light filtered into the room and burned my eyes.

"Look at what you did to me!" I heard before I was punched in the gut.

I looked up and was met with the ugly sight that was my cousin, Maria.


End file.
